STILL INTO YOU
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, aunque Francis no es consciente de ello hasta que es tarde. Pottertalia. [Francia x Fem!Canadá]


**¡Hola! Este fic es producto de mi amor tanto hacia el Pottertalia como al Franada. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja en Hogwarts desde hace muuucho y bueno, me vino una idea a la cabeza(en la semana de exámenes, lo cual fue horrible, por lo que no pude escribir el fic hasta ahora), la desarrollé y este es el resultado. **

**¿Advertencias? Aparte del uso de Nyo!Canadá, creo que sólo queda decir que hay mucho fluff al final, y la aparición de Bélgica como novia celosa y posesiva XD No la odio, pero necesitaba que fuera así para esta historia y... bueno, así ha quedado. Aún así, espero que os guste la historia, y gracias por leer :)**

***.*.***

**STILL INTO YOU**

Un año más, en la mañana del uno de septiembre, familias enteras se dirigían al andén nueve y tres cuartos a despedir a sus hijos que iban a cursar un nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts. Algunas familias estaban más que acostumbradas a esto, mientras que para otras se trataba de algo completamente nuevo. Ese era el caso de la familia Jones-Williams, familia de muggles cuyos dos mellizos habían resultado ser magos.

-Bueno-dijo Alfred, el primogénito de la familia-Subiré a dejar mi equipaje y buscaré a personas de mi edad, a ver si consigo hacer amigos, o si alguien necesita ayuda de un héroe como yo.

-Alfred, por favor-pedía su madre, con la paciencia ya punto de agotársele. Su hijo se había pasado el verano más hiperactivo de lo normal al enterarse de que era mago. Hasta en una ocasión tuvieron que ir un par de miembros del ministerio de magia a la casa para advertirle que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts si era menor de edad-Cálmate un poco y empieza por ayudar a tu hermana, por favor. No la dejes sola como siempre haces e intenta integrarla con tus amigos, ¿quieres?

Antes de que Alfred pudiese replicar Madeleine se le adelantó y respondió con su típica voz, siempre baja.

-No es necesario, mamá.

Madeleine ya llevaba puesta la túnica del colegio, a diferencia de Alfred. El cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en dos coletas bajas que caían por delante de sus hombros, dándole así un aire más infantil.

-Yo bucaré amigos por mi misma. No quiero ser una molestia para Alfred.

-Ella lo ha dicho, así que no hay más que hablar-dijo Alfred entrando rápidamente en el tren y disponiéndose a buscar compartimentos donde hubiera gente de su edad, para así tener amigos desde el principio.

Madeleine suspiró y se despidió de sus padres. Ella siempre había sabido que Alfred la consideraba una carga; una molestia. Solo había que ver la manera desdeñosa con la que el chico la trataba. Él siempre decía que la razón por la que Madeleine no tenía amigos era por que ella se automarginaba, cuando en realidad era el mismo Alfred quien la excluía de sus grupos sociales. Ella siempre había intentado destacar a lo largo de su corta vida, pero Alfred acababa acaparando siempre la atención de todos: Maestros, niños de la escuela... hasta sus propios padres. Así que ella había aprendido a vivir sola en las sombras con la única compañía de los libros.

Cuando entró al vagón se encontró con que su hermano estaba aún en el pasillo.

-Alfred-le llamó pero el chico no se giró. La chica rodó los ojos y probó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto-¡Alfred!

Esta vez su hermano si se volteó, sorprendido al ver a la rubia junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Maddie?-preguntó el mayor.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscar un asiento libre-explicó la chica tranquilamente.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, solo que ya he mirado en casi todos los compartimentos de este vagón y ya están ocupados por alumnos mayores que nosotros.

-¿Puedo ir en el mismo compartimento que tú, Al?-Preguntó con timidez Madeleine, esperando una negativa rotunda por parte de su hermano. Alfred se le quedó mirando, como dudando la respuesta, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Busquemos, pues-dijo Alfred ofreciéndole una mano a su hermana, quien la tomó bastante sorprendida por el hecho de que su hermano la estuviese tratando tan caballerosamente, y comenzaron a andar. Tras unos largos minutos de caminata por el tren llegaron al último vagón, donde encontraron un compartimento en el que solo había tres chicos que estaban riendo y haciendo tonterías, y parecían de su edad.

-Hey-les interrumpió Alfred. Los chicos se quedaron callados, esperando a que el desconocido siguiera hablando-. Me llamo Alfred Jones y me preguntaba si me podía quedar en este compartimento. Todos los demás están ya ocupados.

-Claro que sí-asintió un chico moreno de ojos verdes-. Yo soy Antonio, y ellos son Francis y Gilbert-Explicó señalando a sus amigos, el primero rubio con los ojos azules, cuyo pelo largo le daba cierto aire femenino, y el otro era un albino con ojos rojos, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Madeleine, quien se encontraba detrás de Alfred.

-¿Y ella es...?-preguntó Francis reparando por primera vez en la chica.

-Ella es mi hermana-explicó Alfred empujándola hacia dentro-. Se llama Madeleine Williams, pero podéis llamarla Maddie.

-Eso puede decirlo ella sola sin tu ayuda, ¿no?-preguntó una vez más Francis, aunque esta vez fue más bien como un regaño hacia el americano, cosa que Madeleine agradeció internamente. Decidió que ese chico le caía bien. Además, sus ojos... esos brillantes ojos azules tenían algo que cautivaron a la muchacha desde ese momento. Madeleine vio en ellos amabilidad y ternura, y estaba segura de que esa persona era diferente a las demás con las que había tratado hasta entonces.

-¿Y cómo es que tenéis apellidos diferentes si sois hermanos?-inquirió sorprendido el albino.

-Es fácil-le dijo Alfred tomando asiento junto Antonio. Madeleine se sentó al otro lado de su hermano, quedando enfrente de Gilbert y Francis-. Nuestros padres querían que cada uno tuvieramos apellidos diferentes por que de pequeños parecíamos gemelos y era difícil diferenciarnos. Aunque la diferencia no era tanta, puesto que Maddie era super tímida y yo ya de pequeño era nervioso y bastante vivo, jajajaja . A pesar de que somos mellizos, mi hermana es casi canadiense, pues ha pasado muchas temporadas allá visitando a la familia de nuestra madre. Sin embargo yo soy estadounidense al cien por cien.

-¿Y en qué parte de Canadá vive vuestra familia?-preguntó Francis a Maddie, pero cuando ella iba a contestar se le adelantó Alfred.

-En Quebec-Madeleine sintió como de nuevo era eclipsada por Alfred, y tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo.

_-Bon, et tu parles français?-_le preguntó Francis de nuevo a la chica, aunque en francés para que así el pesado de Alfred no les interrumpiera.

Así fue, y la chica le respondió en el mismo idioma.

-_Oui, comme toi._

Ambos francoparlantes mantuvieron una charla mientras los otros tres se conocían más a fondo. Gilbert contó que venía del Reino de Prusia, a pesar de que esa nación ya no existía. Antonio dijo que venía de España, de una familia de magos y brujas. Al recibir la carta de Hogwarts se esforzó en mejorar su inglés para no tener problemas cuando entrase en la escuela. Justo cuando Alfred había terminado de contar cómo le había llegado la carta y cuál había sido su reacción, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

_-_Perdonad_-_se disculpó un chico rubio de grandes ojos verdes y unas tupidas cejas-. No hay más compartimentos libres, ¿Podría quedarme aquí, por favor?

-Por supuesto.-aceptó alegremente Madeleine, invitando al chico a entrar antes de que alguno de los otros chicos pudiese responder. Sabía lo que era sentirse aislada de los demás, y no quería que ese chico pasase por lo mismo que ella.

_-_Muchas gracias.-agradeció el chico dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se disponía a tomar asiento junto a la ventana, pero una zancadilla por parte de Gilbert hizo que cayese de bruces al suelo, provocando que los demás estallaran en risas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Madeleine, quien se había levantado de su asiento y ayudaba al chico a ponerse en pie. Era la única a la que no le había hecho gracia su caída.

-Joder, por supuesto que no lo estoy_-_gruñó enfadado el rubio mientras se dejaba ayudar-. Pero gracias de todas formas por preguntar.

_-_Eh, tú, come-suelos-le llamó el español sujetándose la barriga, que le dolía de tanto reirse-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta cantidad de pelo en las cejas?

Mientras los otros reían su chiste, el chico frunció más aún el entrecejo y respondió.

-Me da igual que tú y tus amiguitos os riais de mis cejas, pero nadie me tira al suelo, ¿has oído?

-Si yo no he sido-reía el español, cosa que le daba poca credibilidad.

-Ya, claro, y yo mastico agua-contestó sarcásticamente el ojiverde-. Que sepas que me vengaré de ti, maldito imbécil.

-¿Te crees que me asustas, cejas?-preguntó Antonio con chulería.

Y así comenzó lo que sería una eterna enemistad durante los siete años de curso en Hogwarts entre Arthur Kirkland y los otros cuatro chicos.

Desde ese momento, Antonio y sus nuevos amigos se dedicaron a meterse con 'el cejas', quien hacía oídos sordos y miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

A media tarde Antonio, no abandonando sus costumbres españolas, se tomó una siesta, acción que imitó Gilbert. El resto hacía cosas variadas.

Francis seguía charlando con Madeleine en francés; Arthur estaba leyendo un libro de bolsillo, y Alfred se comía todas las chucherías que acababa de comprar a la señora del carrito.

La tarde fue pasando y cuando hacía ya un par de horas que había oscurecido, uno voz anunció que en cinco minutos llegarían a su destino. También decía a los alumnos que dejaran todas sus pertenencias en el tren, pues serían llevadas a sus habitaciones.

Cuando quedaba poco para que parase el tren, Madeleine salió la primera de su compartimento para dejar a los chicos espacio para que se pusieran la túnica, pues aún llevaban ropas normales.

Cuando finalmente el aparato paró y bajaron, en la estación les estaba esperando un hombre bastante alto que la canadiense clasificó como gigante. Estaba reuniendo a todos los de primer año y dándole algunas instrucciones.

-Los de primer año, por aquí-decía el hombre-. Cogeremos las barcas para llegar al castillo.

-¿Por qué eres tan alto?-preguntó curioso Gilbert, quien nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande.

-Lo sabrás si atiendes a clase este año-contestó el hombre evadiendo la pregunta, cosa que Madeleine no pasó por alto-. Por cierto, soy Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando todos los de primeros estuvieron congregados se dirigieron hacia las barcas.

-Solo cuatro por barca-Advirtió Hagrid.

Mientras todos se subían en barcas con personas a las que probablemente habían conocido durante el trayecto en tren, Madeleine se quedó apartada, sin saber en cuál subirse. Todos estaban compuestos por cuatro personas, y nadie más aparte de ella parecía no encajar. Observó a su hermano, quien se había subido con los otros tres chicos del tren en una barca. Por un momento la mirada de Madeleine chocó con la de Francis, quien le sonrió levemente. Al ver que la chica estaba sola intentó ir hacia ella, pero Alfred ya había puesto en movimiento la embarcación y le fue imposible salir. Sin embargo, la canadiense se percató de sus intenciones y sonrió. Definitivamente, Francis era diferente.

-¿Madeleine?

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se giró y se topó con el otro rubio de su compartimento; Arthur.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó el chico alzando una ceja, extrañado.

-La verdad es que sí.-admitió la joven agachando la mirada, sabiendo que Arthur pensaría que era patética. Sin embargo, lo que sí que no se esperó fue la respuesta de éste.

-¿Quieres subir conmigo en el bote? También estoy solo, y al no verte con nadie he pensado que quizás querías... ya sabes, venir.-dijo el chico con las mejillas coloreadas.

Madeleine sintió aún más felicidad al oír esas palabras de Arthur. Nunca en su vida la habían tenido tan en cuenta como la estaban teniendo en aquel día.

-Me encantaría.

Arthur sonrió y le indicó a la chica un bote libre en el que subieron y poco después fue ocupado por una persona más.

-Me llamo Vladimir-saludó un chico de aspecto vampírico, quien no tardó en hacer amistad con Arthur. Finalmente, se subió otro chico más a la barca, cuyo nombre era Nicolai, y se hizó amigo de los otros dos chicos. Al parecer, como pudo observar la canadiense, los tres provenían de familias magas, pues hablaban de cosas relacionadas con el mundo de la magia y también hablaban sobre..¿Quidditch? También le preguntaron a ella de qué familia provenía. Al responder que era de una muggle los dos últimos en subir a la barca se mostraron más fríos y distantes con ella, pero no fue ese el caso de Arthur.

El recorrido en balsa no fue muy largo. Cuando desembarcaron, Hagrid les ordenó que fuesen subiendo por un camino que les llevaría hasta el colegio, donde les estaba esperando una profesora.

Madeleine iba junto a Arthur, comentando en qué casa caerían cada uno. El chico le había explicado a la canadiense en el bote cuáles eran las cuatros casas de Hogwarts y cómo se caracterizaban cada una de ellas.

De repente, ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por una tercera persona.

-¡Madeleine!

La chica se sorprendió al ver a Francis corriendo desde el final de la cabalgata de alumnos, donde se encontraban Alfred, Antonio y Gilbert, hacia ella.

-Perdón por no haber subido contigo en el bote, cuando me he dado cuenta era demasiado tarde.-se excusó el rubio, respirando desacompasadamente.

Arthur por su parte soltó un chasquido con la lengua, en señal de desaprobación, aunque los otros dos lo pasaron por alto.

-No te preocupes, Francis, he ido con Arthur y dos chicos más.

Arthur quiso intervenir, diciendo que el francés era un hipócrita, pero Vladimir no paraba de tirarle de la manga de la túnica para reclamar así su atención.

Finalmente llegaron ante unas puertas enormes, y a cuya entrada se hallaba una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello recogido en un moño.

Se trataba de la profesora McGonagall, quien les explicó en pocos minutos cómo era el funcionamiento del colegio en general. Madeleine se sentía nerviosa, sintiéndose una intrusa, pues muchos de sus compañeros ya sabían de antemano todo lo que la profesora estaba recitando.

Cuando finalmente las grandes puertas fueron abiertas, la maestra entró seguida de todos los alumnos de primer año, quienes estaban asombrados, pues nunca habían visto un comedor tan grande como aquel. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotantes, y el techo parecía el cielo exterior, aunque obviamente se trataba solo de un hechizo. Se encontraban encima de cuatro grandes mesas, una para cada casa, en las que los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados.

Encima de una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor se hallaba una mesa en la que estaban los profesores. Delante de ésta había un taburete con un sombrero: El sombrero seleccionador.

Tras cantar la canción del sombrero seleccionador, en el que este contaba las cualidades de cada casa, la profesora MacGonagall, con un rollo de pergamino en sus manos, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos para que fueran seleccionados.

Llamó a varias personas antes de que llegase el turno de Alfred, quien esperaba ir a Gryffindor, casa en la que ya estaban sus tres amigos del tren.

Como esperaba, el chico fue enviado a la casa que quería, faltándole tiempo para ir a sentarse junto al trío de amigos.

Muchos más alumnos fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas, como fue el caso de Arthur y los dos chicos de los botes, que fueron a Slytherin, hasta que llegó el turno de Madeleine Williams, la última de la lista, quien subió tímidamente y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza con torpeza. El sombrero estuvo dudando, pero acabó enviándola a Hufflepuff.

Madeleine se sentó durante el banquete junto a una chica de tercero que le inspiraba confianza llamada Katerina. También conoció esa noche a un chico bastante amable de ojos azules y cabello castaño, Toris, que no tardó en convertirse en un gran amigo, y quien además estaba en su mismo curso.

En la mesa de al lado se encontraban Antonio, Francis, Gilbert y Alfred, estrechándo más sus lazos de amistad. Por su parte, Gilbert tuvo que soportar una charla sobre moda por parte de un chicobastante andrógino de cabello rubio y ojos verdes llamado Feliks, cuyas aleatorias conversaciones pronto fueron comunes en la vida del ojirrojo, quien no tardó en hacerse muy amigo suyo.

Francis echaba miradas a Madeleine de vez en cuando, sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Alfred se hinchó de comer, hablando con Antonio, que le seguía la conversación animadamente.

Arthur por su parte hizo amistad con varios chicos, como Vladimir, Nicolai y Lukas, provenientes de importantes familias de la comunidad mágica.

Y así, los caminos de los todos los jóvenes de primer año se definieron más o menos aquella noche, hasta el punto de hacer amistades duraderas con los amigos que habían elegido.

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchos años, seis exactamente, desde que Madeleine se había sentado en el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador la había enviado a Hufflepuff, aunque con cierta duda. Pero para ella, esa había sido la mejor opción de todas, pues por primera vez en su vida había conseguido hacer amigos que la apreciasen por quien era ella, y no por los logros de su hermano Alfred.

Durante todo ese tiempo había hecho una profunda amistad con Katerina y Toris, a quienes había conocido el día de la selección durante el banquete, y con Lili Zwingli, una chica un año menor de su misma casa. Por no olvidar a Arthur y a Francis. En cuanto al primero, era curiosa su amistad con Arthur, ya que él era un Slytherin y ella una Hufflepuff. Aunque tampoco era muy de extrañar, pues ambos eran bastantes antisociales, sobre todo Arthur. Y luego, estaba Francis. El francés se había convertido en una de las personas, por no decir la única persona, más importante para Madeleine. Había cuidado de ella tal y como Alfred debería haberlo hecho y se había comportado como el mejor amigo que Madeleine había tenido nunca. A lo largo de todos esos años ambos se habían ayudado en todo, fortaleciendo el lazo que los unía de una manera muy potente...

En suma, el haber llegado a Hogwarts, en una casa diferente a la de su hermano, había sido bueno para Madeleine, quien ya no se sentía tan apartada ni marginada del mundo.

-¿Lo habéis traido todo?

La pregunta de su madre pilló a Madeleine completamente distraída.

-¿Qué?

-Ya la has oído, no seas tonta.-intervino Alfred, rodando los ojos.

Estaban en el coche, ya estacionado en el aparcamiento de King's Cross, donde en menos de una hora tomarían el Expreso de Hogwarts para ir al susodicho castillo.

-Sí, que yo recuerde.-respondió Madeleine llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Está bien-dijo su madre-lo pregunto porque el año pasado tu hermano, capitán de quitich, se dejó aquí su escoba.

-Es Quidditch, mamá, no quitich-corrigió Alfred, abriendo la puerta y bajando.-y por si las dudas, este año he traído la escoba.

Mientras Alfred y su madre se peleaban por el despiste del primero, Madeleine iba pensando en las ganas que tenía de ver a todos sus amigos, en especial a Francis. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle...

Pasaron sin dificultad la barrera mágica entre los andenes 9 y 10 para llegar al mágico 9 y tres cuartos, donde ya había bastante gente congregada en la plataforma.

-¡Mirad, allí están mis amigos!-exclamó Alfred de repente, señalando a un grupo de personas a lo lejos.-voy a saludarles.

Madeleine reconoció a Francis entre ese grupito, por lo que decidió acercarse a saludarle, aunque no tan efusivamente como su hermano, quien literalmente se había tirado encima de Gilbert.

A medida que se fue acercando la joven distinguió a los demás integrantes del grupo: aparte del albino y el francés, estaban Antonio, por supuesto, y una chica de Ravenclaw que conocía de vista. No sabía exactamente su nombre, tal vez era Emma, Edna, o algo parecido. La había visto en varias ocasiones junto a Antonio, pero en ese momento estaba agarrada del brazo de Francis, lo que le hizo a la canadiense fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo.

-_B_-_Bonjour_.-saludó vacilante al francés, quien estaba de espaldas a ella. El chico se giró, y al verla hizo amago de abrazarla, pero en el último momento se contuvo y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

-_Bonjour_, Maddie.-la saludó de vuelta. La chica agarrada de su brazo tosió disimuladamente, echándole una mirada cargada de sentido a Francis, que se corrigió.-Madeleine.

La canadiense, bastante extrañada por esa formalidad por parte del francés, tragó saliva trabajosamente, echando una mirada a la otra chica.

-Esta es Emma, supongo que la conoces.-dijo Francis mirando a Emma, quien sonrió falsamente a Madeleine.-es mi novia.

Esas palabras le dieron de lleno en el corazón a Madeleine.

-¿Perdona?

-Que a partir de ahora Francis está pillado, cariño.-respondió Emma burlonamente, apretando su agarre en el brazo del rubio.

-Que noticia más... inesperada-dijo Madeleine con dificultad, aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-¿A que sí?-preguntó, y afirmó, Gilbert, uniéndose a la conversación-Antonio y yo nos enteramos hace nada, pero al parecer ya llevan casi dos meses saliendo.

-Emma no quería que se supiera lo nuestro hasta ahora.-justificó Francis abrazando a la muchacha contra sí, apretándola cariñosamente.

-Bueno, voy a subir al tren.-informó la canadiense en voz baja, siendo así oida por nadie, pero no le importó.

Se despidió de sus padres y, tras subir el baúl al tren, buscó un compartimento en el tercer vagón, donde siempre se ponía una persona en concreto a la que tenía muchas ganas de ver en ese momento.

-¡Arthur!-gritó la chica al ver a su amigo sentado, mirando por la ventana distraído. Al reconocer su nombre, Arthur se giró y sonrió al ver a la chica. Se puso en pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos.-admitió Madeleine disfrutando del tan necesitado abrazo.

-Y yo a ti.-contestó en voz baja el inglés, aunque fue oído por Madeleine.-¿Qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?

-Bien, como siempre...

-¿Te ayudo con el baúl?

-Por favor-sonrió la chica, acercando el baúl que Arthur guardó en el portaequipajes.

Pasaron toda la jornada juntos, con algunas interrupciones breves, como la de la mujer del carrito de chucherías.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Bonnefoy?-preguntó de repente Arthur, llevándose una grajea Berty Bott de todos los sabores a la boca.

-Sí, lo he visto esta mañana...-suspiró Madeleine.

-¿Y que te parece? Patético, ¿verdad?-rió Arthur.

-Bueno, la chica parecía un poco... no sé...

-Posesiva.

-Más o menos, aunque...

-Hazme caso, lo es.-dijo Arthur con seguridad.-¿sabías que le prohibió a Francis contarle a sus amigos que estaban saliendo? Que en realidad a mi me da bastante igual, tampoco es que Bonnefoy me haga mucha gracia. Es un estúpido. Pero... va a acabar mal si sigue con esa muchacha.

Madeleine se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes, digiriendo las palabras del rubio. Emma había dado la impresión de ser un poco posesiva, pero...

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo contó su hermano.-sonrió el rubio-es Slytherin, y los cotilleos sobre el colegio abundan en nuestra casa últimamente.

Madeleine se sentía vacía. ¿Francis con una novia posesiva? Eso era nuevo. Y extraño. Pero esperaba que, aunque sonase cruel, cortaran pronto...

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Los días fueron pasando, y la presión por los ÉXTASIS estaba ya presente desde las primeras semanas de curso. Madeleine iba muchas tardes a la biblioteca a estudiar, y normalmente iba con Arthur.

Aquella tarde-noche de principios de noviembre, apenas quedaban unos veinte alumnos en el lugar. Todos hincando codos, y algunos a punto de dormirse, a pesar de que aún no habían cenado siquiera.

Madeleine estaba enfrascada en los apuntes de Historia de la magia y no oyó que una persona le chistaba desde atrás. No fue hasta que le tiraron suavemente del hombro que no reaccionó.

-¡Maddie! Ven, tenemos que hablar.

La inconfundible voz de Francis provocó el efecto esperado: La canadiense se volvió a él de golpe, sorprendida-y feliz- de que el chico volviese a hablarle.

-Pero... ¿no que ya no me hablabas?

-No, sólo lo hago cuando Emma está delante.-alegó el francés, tomando a la chica de la muñeca y llevándosela hacia una parte más escondida, donde apenas había nadie, bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur, quien miraba sin aprobación al Gryffindor.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado bastante de Arthur y demás zonas donde había gente, Francis comenzó a hablar, siempre en voz baja.

-Verás, Maddie, yo estoy muy enamorado de Emma, y lo estoy desde hace mucho-estas palabras se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Madeleine, quien escuchaba atenta-pero... si quiero seguir con ella he de renunciar a las demás chicas.

-¿Cuáles demás chicas?

-A ti, a Victoria... principalmente, aunque también a las demás.

-¿Y eso te parece correcto?-preguntó Madeleine alzando una ceja.-si Emma realmente te quiere, no te pediría esas cosas...

-No entiendes.-le cortó Francis-Emma tiene miedo de que me enamore de alguien más, y...

-¿Y tu estás dispuesto a estar con una persona así de posesiva, insegura, desconfiada, y celosa?

Francis meditó su respuesta, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Es tu elección.-soltó Madeleine finalmente con un suspiro.-Pero que sepas que no esperaba que cayeras tan bajo, Francis.

Sin decir nada más, la chica se alejó del francés y volvió junto a Arthur, donde continuó estudiando, o al menos eso intentó. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esas palabras y esa actitud de Francis. De todas las personas que conocía, era de Francis de quien menos se habría esperado algo así...

Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque le doliera en el alma.

Las jornadas otoñales pasaron para dejar sitio a los invernales días de diciembre, mes en el que, desde hacía varios años, se celebraba un baile navideño.

-¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?-preguntó Toris a Madeleine una mañana de mediados de diciembre durante el desayuno.

-No lo sé...-respondió la chica con pesar. Los otros años había ido con Francis, en plan de amigos. Sabía que el francés jamás se había fijado ni se fijaría en ella en un plano romántico, por lo que eso era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.-¿y tú?

-Con Natalia.-sonrió el moreno- Tras semanas de insistir al final conseguí que me dijera que sí.

Madeleine sonrió. Sabía que su amigo llevaba colado de la Ravenclaw desde hacía bastante, y se notaba que la chica también sentía algo por él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

-Francis va con Emma, ¿cierto?-preguntó Toris con tristeza.

-Sí.

-Mmm... puedes ir con Arthur, ¿no?

-Es buena idea, pero no sé si el vaya a ir siquiera al baile.

-Podrías preguntarle, no pierdes nada.-le animó Toris.

Madeleine asintió, decidiendo llevar ese plan a cabo. Aunque dudaba que Arthur quisiera ir...

Esperó a que llegara la clase de pociones, que la tenía conjunta con los Slytherin, en la cual se sentaba con Arthur y Toris, para pedirle lo del baile.

El británico parecía bastante enfrascado en la poción que estaban preparando por lo que a la chica te costó planteárselo con indirectas, por lo que acabó haciéndolo directamente.

-¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

A Arthur le costó procesar la pregunta, y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa tímida asomó por sus labios.

-S-Si no tienes parejas y quieres ir...

-No tengo pareja, sino no te lo habría pedido-rió Madeleine haciendo en blanco los ojos.

-Entonces sí.-sonrió Arthur desviando la mirada de los ojos de la chica al caldero.

Los días hasta el baile pasaron rápido, demasiado para Madeleine, a quien le costó bastante conseguir un vestido. Se le había olvidado llevarlo y tuvo que pedírselo a sus padres por carta, pero éstos no encontraron ninguno que a la chica le gustase por lo que finalmente se lo prestó Elizabetha, amiga suya de Ravenclaw.

-Estás preciosa-dijo Elizabetha tras peinar y arreglar a la canadiense. Estaban en la habitación de la segunda, en la que sólo estaban ellas dos. Elizabetha ya llevaba su vestido, azul marino y largo, y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

-¿No crees que el vestido llama mucho la atención?-preguntó Madeleine preocupada, mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo. El vestido era de palabra de honor, bastante simple, de color lila.

-Para nada-Elizabetha le quitó importancia con la ás muy guapa, ya verás como triunfas con esto.

Madeleine sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y el pelo...?

-¿No te gusta el recogido que te he hecho?-preguntó la Ravenclaw mirando el peinado que le había hecho con duda-a mi me parece que está bien para ti. Es bastante elegante.

-Ahí está el problema. Sólo es un baile de navidad del colegio, no es como si fuera a ir a un acto de suma importancia...

-¿Entonces lo soltamos?

-Sí, por favor.

Elizabetha hizo como la otra le pedía y se lo dejó suelto.

-Te voy a poner aquí unas horquillas para quitarte los pelos de la cara, ¿sí?

La canadiense asintió.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron listas ambas chicas bajaron al hall, donde estaba todo ya lleno de parejas.

Madeleine buscó a Arthur con la mirada, y lo encontró en una esquina hablando con Vladimir. Se dirigió hacia allá tras despedirse de Elizabetha, a quien se había acercado Roderich, su pareja, y se habían quedado hablando en la escalera.

-Buenas noches.-saludó Madeleine al Slytherin, quien se volvió a ella y sonrió.

-B-Buenas noches... estás muy bonita-murmuró sin borrar la sonrisa, con las mejillas rojas. El sonrojo se lo pasó a la canadiense, quien susurró un gracias que apenas fue oído.

-Bueno, me voy, no quiero romper el ambiente romántico.-dijo Vladimir despidiéndose, antes de perderse entre la multitud. Arthur le fulminó pero no dijo nada.

La conversación entre el Slytherin y Madeleine fue dinámica, y ésta pasó gran parte de la noche entretenida, aunque no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a Francis. Le había visto bailando con Emma y la verdad es que no parecía muy feliz...

Bailar con Arthur no estuvo mal si no tenía en cuenta los pisotones torpes que el chico le daba.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-preguntó Arthur cuando la canción que acababan de bailar acabó. Madeleine asintió y esperó a que Arthur trajese las bebidas.

Estaba en medio de varios grupos y algunas parejas. Entre esos grupos se encontraban su hermano junto a Antonio y Gilbert. La chica aguzó el oído, intentando enterarse de algo.

-... por Emma.

Madeleine rodó los ojos. Estaban hablando de la novia de Francis y podía que incluso de él mismo.

-Pues por mi Francis puede irse a la mierda.-dijo Alfred cruzando los brazos.

Antonio se mordió el labio.

-El problema no es Francis, sino ella.-le defendió el albino.

-Gilbert tiene razón.-afirmó Antonio.-Francis es buena gente y tal, pero es que Emma le ha cambiado. Mira que prohibirle hablar con nosotros...

Madeleine alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Ahora Francis tampoco tenía permitido hablar con sus amigos?

-Pero es que es idiota. Debe darse cuenta de que esa chica solo le quiere para ella y que le está jodiendo la vida-exclamó Alfred enfadado.

La chica sabía que su hermano llevaba razón. ¡Francis debía darse cuenta! ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!? A ese paso iba a quedarse solo... sin amigos, sólo con Emma(y eso si a ella no le daba por dejarle después).

-Maddie.-la voz de Arthur hizo que la canadiense perdiera el hilo de la conversación, pero había escuchado suficiente.-aquí tienes.

Arthur le tendió un vaso de plástico lleno de refresco, ya que a la chica no le gustaba mucho el alcohol.

-¿Te has enterado de lo último que ha hecho Emma?-preguntó Madeleine a Arthur, quien negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse su vaso a los labios.-al parecer le ha prohibido, a Francis, hablar con sus amigos.

Arthur apretó los ojos, como conteniendo la risa, mientras bebía.

-No es algo que haga gracia.-murmuró la chica fríamente.

-Sí, si es en el caso de Francis. ¿Y le ha hecho caso?

-Parece que sí...

-Me sorprende lo idiota que puede llegar a ser ese chico. Sabía que era tonto, pero no hasta ese punto.

Madeleine no dijo nada más, pero sabía que en el fondo Arthur llevaba razón. Francis tenía que ser muy tonto para hacer caso a los caprichos de su novia.

Hubo un momento en el que Arthur se separó de Madeleine para ir a la enfermería, donde se encontraba su hermano menor, Peter, por haber comido quien-sabe-qué.

-No pasa nada, estaré bien.-le dijo Madeleine al rubio, quien se sentía mal al tener que dejarla sola.

-Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible.-prometió el Slytherin.

Al principio la chica estuvo sola, alejada de la pista de baile, hasta que Elizabetha se le acercó con Roderich a charlar. Tras una interesante plática, la pareja se fue a bailar un vals y Madeleine quedó sola de nuevo.

Sintiéndose agobiada entre tanta gente, salió a los jardines, donde se sentó en un banco. Había algunas parejitas escondidas entre los matorrales, liándose la mayoría.

De repente, oyó unos gritos provenientes de unos setos cercanos a ella, por lo que decidió esconderse tras un frondoso árbol antes de que la descubrieran(aunque tampoco era que estuviera haciendo nada malo).

Al reconocer las voces, Madeleine intentó hacer el menor ruido posible.

-...¿¡pero no te dije que no les hablaras!?

La canadiense se asomó levemente para observar la escena. Emma estaba frente a Francis, quien parecía cansado.

-Sólo he hablado con Monique, mi hermana, no veo que tenga eso de malo.

Al ver como Emma le cruzaba a Francis la cara de una bofetada, Madeleine se llevó una mano a la boca.

Francis cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

-Mira, Emma, me estás hartando ya con eso de no dejarme hablar con casi nadie...

-Pues es que sino me dejarás de lado y te irás con los demás-sollozó la chica.

Francis se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Sabes? No sé qué vi en ti cuando me empezaste a gustar... pero definitivamente no eres tú la persona a la que quiero a mi lado ni de la que estoy realmente enamorado.-sentenció dando un paso hacia atrás.-Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Emma.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero el Gryffindor siguió hablando.

-Antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es sí. Esto es el fin. Me voy antes de que cometa la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

-¿Cuál, sino es dejarme?-preguntó con rabia la chica.

-Perder a las personas que quiero... y que me quieren, no como tú.

Y tras decir eso, Francis se alejó de una atónita Emma.

Madeleine sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Por fin su amigo había hecho lo que debía haber hecho en septiembre, o incluso en el mismo verano. Aunque...había mencionado que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Suspiró. Al menos esperaba que esa otra persona mereciese más la pena que Emma.

Volvió al Gran Comedor, donde se celebraba el baile. Entre tanta gente no divisó a nadie a quien conociera, por lo que se acercó a las bebidas, donde había mayor perspectiva de la sala. Buscó con la mirada a Arthur, pero no lo vio. Quizás aún seguía en la enfermería...

-No era más que una hemorragia nasal.

Las palabras de Arthur desde atrás le hicieron pegar un bote.

-Me has pillado completamente por sorpresa.-rió Madeleine encarándole.

-Lo sé.-sonrió Arthur-me refería a Peter. Al parecer le dieron unas chucherías de esas que te hacen sangrar la nariz y él no lo sabía.

-Entonces no es nada grave, ¿no?

-No.

Antes de que Arthur siguiera hablando, una tercera persona se le adelantó.

-¿Maddie?

Al ver a Francis sonriéndole junto a ella, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada. No sólo por que el francés le hablaba de nuevo, sino porque se le veía mucho más sereno y feliz que en los últimos meses.

-_Oui?_-preguntó la chica en el idioma que los dos tanto solían utilizar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, idiot?-preguntó con desdén Arthur, siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? No te preocupes por Emma, ya... ya podemos volver a hablar como antes.

Madeleine asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se disculpó con Arthur, quien aceptó a regañadientes su salida, y siguió a Bonnefoy a los jardines, lugar en el que hacía poco había estado espiándole.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Madeleine cuando se pararon cerca de un banco.

-Yo...he dejado a Emma.

Madeleine se hizo la sorprendida.

-Qué raro...

-Lo sé. Pero es que... tenías razón. De hecho, todos teníais razón. Emma era... un dementor.-rió. Madeleine también rió, pues la comparación era bastante acertada.

-¿Saben ya esto tus amigos?

-Sí. Se lo he contado hace poco, y al parecer se han alegrado mucho de la noticia.

-Quién no.

-El caso es...-siguió Francis, con dificultad, cosa que le sorprendió a Madeleine.-que me he dado cuenta de que no era Emma quien me gustaba realmente, ¿sabes?

-Ah.-articuló Madeleine, esperando a que de nuevo su corazón fuese desgarrado al oír quien sería el verdadero amor de la persona de quien estaba enamorada desde que tenía once años.-y... ¿quién es esa persona?

Como respuesta, Francis se acercó en un rápido movimiento a ella y unió sus labios con los de la chica. Ésta se sobresaltó al sentir los húmedos labios de Francis sobre los suyos, pero al poco tiempo se dejó llevar, devolviéndole el beso, el cual Francis prolongó, tomándo a la canadiense de la cintura y acercándola hacia sí en un abrazo, mientras que ella le rodeó tímidamente el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando rompieron el beso, por la falta de aire más que por otra cosa, siguieron abrazados.

-¿Qué... por qué... yo...?

Madeleine tenía un lío descomunal en su cabeza. ¿A qué había venido ese beso? ¿Quería decir que...?

-Tú.-susurró Francis mirándola a los ojos.-eres tú esa persona. Te quiero a ti.

Madeleine sintió una felicidad exuberante, y se sintió enrojecer bajo la seductora mirada de Francis. No se podía creer que fuese ella esa persona especial para el francés... era algo que simplemente le parecía imposible.

-Yo... Es más que obvio que siento lo mismo por ti.-rió nerviosa Madeleine, agachando la mirada.

-Perdóname.-pidió Francis con culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso. Por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora. Por haberte ignorado durante este tiempo, desde verano. Por haber sido un estúpido que casi te pierde. Por todo eso y más... te pido que me perdones, _ma pétite._

-Siendo sincera, intenté odiarte en estas últimas semanas.-se sinceró Madeleine con la voz temblando.-intenté odiarte por irte con Emma, por haber pasado de mi desde que empezó el curso, por haberte ido alejando de mi... pero no lo logré. Siempre que lo intentaba me venían recuerdos junto a ti en todos estos últimos años y me decía que tú no eras así. Que no podías haber cambiado tanto. Que no eras esa persona estúpida que estabas dejando ver, sino que eras, y eres, un chico increíble. Una persona diferente, especial... una persona a la que quiero tanto que no podría enfadarme con ella.

Al terminar de decir todo esto, una lagrimilla traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla. Eran tantos sentimientos los que estaba intentando expresar; tantas emociones contenidas; tantos momentos sumida en la amargura, que el exteriorizarlos fue demasiado para ella, pero se abstuvo de llorar.

-De verdad, Maddie, tú sí que eres increíble.-dijo Francis limpiándole suavemente la lágrima con el dedo pulgar.- Es increíble que a pesar de todo, de mi estúpido comportamiento, sigas queriéndome y creyendo en mi. Eres... la mejor persona que conozco, y estoy más seguro que nunca que quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado. No quiero perderte, ni que te alejes de mi.

Madeleine abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Francis la tomó de la cara con las manos y la besó suavemente esta vez, como queriendo expresar lo que le acababa de decir. Después de todo, actos son amores, y Francis estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a la chica su amor durante todo el tiempo que hiciese falta. Incluso si le llevaba toda la vida, quería mostrarle a Madeleine su corazón al desnudo, sin que nadie ni nada volviese a interponerse entre ellos.

-FIN-


End file.
